


Call It Magic (When I'm With You)

by fortysixxand2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, asshole!kris, office!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortysixxand2/pseuds/fortysixxand2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol makes a list of all the qualities his future spouse should have. </p><p>Byun Baekhyun fits perfectly. Well, almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has multiple chapters, but they're short because it's like the 3rd thing I ever wrote. *Minor edits here and there* 
> 
> Title obviously from Coldplay's Call It Magic
> 
> Fic heavily based on a movie titled The List

 

 

Today is gonna be the best day of his life; Chanyeol can feel it in his bones. It's his one year anniversary with Kyungsoo, and he has the best surprise/gift he thinks Kyungsoo could ask for.

He has everything planned out-- from where they'll have dinner, to the words he'll say when giving Kyungsoo his present.

He even has champagne on ice waiting at his apartment so they can continue the celebration once they make it home.

Kyungsoo hasn't moved in yet, but Chanyeol knows that after tonight, he won't have to worry about that.

There's also newly empty space in his closet and dresser, grunt work courtesy of Oh Sehun.

He asks his boyfriend to meet him at Moonlight Square. It's one of Chanyeol's favorite places because he thinks the Han River and Banpo Bridge are amazingly beautiful at night. And he is pretty sure Kyungsoo thinks the same, since he regularly accompanies him to the site.

He asks Sehun to join as well, but at a resonable distance. He wants the whole thing recorded, and who better to ask to do it-- more like force to do it-- than his little cousin.

Chanyeol is pretty sure Sehun owes him anyway. He got him a job at the company after all. (It doesn't matter that their dads are brothers, and that Sehun has a MA in advertising and would have been hired anyway).

 

_______________

 

It's 7pm when they make it to Moonlight Square. Kyungsoo is looking particularly ravishing in a dark suit, his newly dyed hair, a dark red, like the color of wine, swept back off of his forehead.

Chanyeol can't keep his eyes off of him. Kyungsoo seems to feel it because he looks up at Chanyeol, a smirk on his lips, and innocently asks, "Why are you staring at me, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol stutters, looking around for Sehun. He figures now is a good a time as any to do this. Once he spots his little cousin, he smiles, and Sehun gives him a thumbs up.

"Is that Sehun?? Kyungsoo asks incredulously, squinting trying to see in the dark. His eyesight was never that good. "I don't think so. He is working late as far as I know." Chanyeol lies. Kyungsoo believes him.

 Once they find a particularly quiet spot, Moonlight Square is pretty crowded tonight, Sehun trailing close behind, but making sure he isn't caught, Chanyeol starts his speech.

 "Kyungsoo, baby."

Kyungsoo faces Chanyeol, eyes wide staring into his.

"Yes Chanyeol," he answers. He kind of knows what's coming. Chanyeol has always been kind of a romantic. So he schools his features so that when Chanyeol starts his sappy speech, he can look overwhelmed.

It's not that he doesn't appreciate the things Chanyeol does for him, but sometimes his boyfriend can  be a bit cheesey.

 "Um, we've been together a year now," Kyungsoo smiles. "And honestly, it has been one of the best years of my life."

Kyungsoo touches Chanyeol's cheek, smile never leaving his lips. "I'm glad," he says to the taller male.

 "Right, well, anyway," Chanyeol continues, "I mean, you'e smart, you're funny, and you're gorgeous. I really am lucky to be with you."

 And this is exactly what Kyungsoo had been expecting, Chanyeol to say a bunch of sweet words about how amazing Kyungsoo is and how much he loves him. But what he hadn't been expecting, was for Chanyeol to get down on one knee.

"I really wanna keep doing this.... with you".

Kyungsoo has always had big eyes, but right now, Chanyeol is wondering if something is wrong with him, if they're about to pop out of his head. But Kyungsoo is still breathing, so he keeps going, repeating, "I want to keep doing this with you," before asking "Will you marry me Do Kyungsoo?"

 Kyungsoo is silent for a few seconds, staring at Chanyeol as if he's grown another head. "Marry you?" he asks incredulously.

"Yes," Chanyeol answers with a smile brighter than the lights shinning on the Han River. He isn't worried because Kyungsoo will most definitely say-

 "NO!"

 "W-what? No?" Chanyeol sputters.

 "Yes-" and before Kyungsoo can say anything else, Chanyeol is hopping to his feet.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were rejecting me." He says.

 "I _am_  rejecting you Chanyeol," he deadpans. "We can't get married, it would never work!"

 "Never work??!! We've been together a year-"

 "Yea, and I can't..." Kyungsoo stops, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath before continuing. "Chanyeol, I don't know why you stayed with me. And I really don't know why I stayed either. We really have nothing in common. You like Radiohead for God's sake."

 "We met at a Radiohead concert Soo. What the hell?!"

 "The only reason I was at that concert was because I lost a stupid bet! Why can't you like real music? Or movies for that matter? All that black and white artsy shit, and those B rated horror movies. Chanyeol Please."

Chanyeol sputters at a loss for what to say. So Kyungsoo continues.

"Look I'm sorry, but haven't you ever wondered why I never said I loved you back?

 "It's because you show me. You don't have to say it," Chanyeol answers dejectedly.

 "No, it's because I don't Chanyeol. You're sweet, and you can be fun to be with--most of the time anyways. And really, I've always but been satisfied."

He stops talking long enough to take a peek at Chanyeol's private area. "I mean, Yeollie," that's what Kyungsoo called it, "he's great."

 And it's then that Chanyeol realizes, Do Kyungsoo has never spoken with as much fondness in his voice about him, as he just did about Chanyeol's dick.  He covers up out of instinct, somehow suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"I can't marry you. It isn't fair to either of us," the smaller male says. He reaches up and touches Chanyeol's cheek, "I'm sorry, Chanyeol," before placing the silver band back into the taller's hand and walking away.

 Chanyeol stands there sort of clueless, but mostly shocked by what just happened. He was comepletely caught off gaurd. He is snapped back to reality by Sehun throwing his arm around his shoulder.

"Well then," he says, "I got it all on tape so next time you'll know what _not_  to do." He laughs.

But Chanyeol look slike he's about to cry.

"I'm sorry man." Sehun says. "I'll cancel that reservation, we can go back to my place and have pizza and beer?"

Chanyeol shakes his head. "Nah, I think I wanna be alone." He looks to Sehun, taking the digital camera from his graps. "Thanks anyway."

 

____________________

 

Chanyeol sits at home for the rest of the weekend. He doesn't answer many phone calls-- just Sehun's and people from work. He keeps repeating what Kyungsoo said to him ( _we have nothing in common_ ), and he just can't understand any of it. He and Sehun are cousins and they have absolutely nothing in common, yet they're best friends. So really, what does commonality have to do with anything? 

 

 Kyungsoo doesn't have much at his place, just enough to fit in a small box. But they were important to the redhead all the same.

Chanyeol leaves it down at the reception desk so they wouldn't have to see each other. The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that yea, he and Kyungsoo don't really have much in common.

He never had much to say about the movies they watched. He seemed more interested in people watching than seeing the beautiful site down at the Han River.

Chanyeol comes to the conclusion that, rather than liking all these things, Kyungsoo simply just never told him _no._

But Chanyeol really did care about the smaller male. He guesses that losing a friend, things in common or not, is the worst part about the situation.

 He decides then and there, that the next person he dates should have all the qualities he's ever wanted in a partner. So he makes a list.

**The future Mr. Park has to:**

 1. Have a great personality

 2. Like Radiohead (or some equally as cool band)

 3. Like foreign films

 4. Be honest with me ALWAYS

 5.  Love me

 

He's fairly satisfied with the list. These things can't be that hard to find in a guy. Right?

 

____________________

 

By Monday morning he still isn't sure how he is supposed to feel. But he has a job to do. A broken heart doesn't change that.

 

____________________

 

**Six Months Later**

 

Chanyeol is on his way to his office, packed hip to shoulder in an elevator with people that include Oh Sehun.

Today is what some of the departments have dubbed Casual Friday. Some of the emplyees, those with the balls, usually come in wearing jeans. The really daring ones go all out, throwing in a printed tee with them.

Sehun is one of them, Chanyeol is not.

 

They stop at the fourth floor where the majority of the poeple get off and another male, whom Chanyeol thinks he might have seen before, but isn't too sure, gets on carrying file folders and a cup of coffee.

He is gorgeous, Chanyeol thinks, and the perfect size to fit into Chanyeol's arms, sort of like Kyungsoo.

Shaking the thought away immediately, because really, it's been six months, he focuses again on the short brunette. He is wearing fitted jeans with a pair of worn out converse. But what really catches Chanyeol's eye is the vintage style Coldplay t-shirt the smaller male is wearing. They're no Radiohead, but this could work.

 After he steps in and presses the button for the twelfth floor, he turns around to face the front.

Sehun rolls his eyes, because he can see the look on Chanyeol's face, and he really doesn't want to witness his cousin's lame attempt at flirting.

Chanyeol watches the male's face in the reflection of the elevator doors before taking a breath and stepping forward a bit. He lets out a confident "hi," but the smaller males continues looking forward, as if he hadn't heard anything.

Sehun snickers a little. Chanyeol bumps his shoulder, and the younger schools his features into a straight face.

 "Um, excuse me," Chanyeol places a hand on the stranger's shoulder in an attempt to let him know, _yes, I'm talking to you._ "That's a really nice shirt. Coldplay is a great band."

The smaller male turns to look at him and manages an exasperated _thanks_ before turning back to mind his own business.

There is still another guy on the elevator and he looks pretty uncomfortable right now. But Chanyeol doesn't care. He can be pretty determinded when it comes to something he wants. Sehun doesn't always think it's a good thing, but what does he know.

 "I assume you like local music as well?" Chanyeol continues, "There's a great band playing tonight, Joan Red-"

 "No thanks," the smaller says without letting him finish his sentence, or even sparing the taller male a glance.

Sehun snickers, raising his hand in an attempt to hide his smile. Chanyeol is glaring at him, so he stops.

"Attitude much." He whispers to Chanyeol, but Baekhyun misunderstands, turning to glare at the blonde male, and it actually sends shivers down Sehun's spine.

As he raises his hands in mock surrender, the elevator stops at the ninth floor. It isn't their stop, but Sehun gets off anyway, along with the uncomfortable male.

 When he doesn't hear Chanyeol walking behind him, he turns and asks, "Are you coming?"

Chanyeol waves his hands dismissively. "Can't you see I'm busy?" He asks through gritted teeth, earning a look from the brunette. Sehun rolls his eyes and walks away.

As the doors close, Chanyeol sets down his breifcase, and holds out his hand. "I'm sorry about that," he says, "he can be rude."

Baekhyun eyes the hand as if he is actually offended that Chanyeol is offering. He sighs before asking, "You're Chanyeol, right?"

 Chanyeol's face lights up. This will be easier than he first thought, "Yea. Park Chanyeol," he smiles. "And you are?"

 The smaller male hums in affirmation before answering, "Baekhyun." After a few seconds of silence, he goes on to say, "I've seen you around."

 "Oh, you have?" Chanyeol asks. _Of course you have I'm Park Chanyeol._

 "Yea, I have. Sometimes at the paper stand, sometimes the elevator. We've had meetings together too."

"Oh," is all Chanyeol can say.

 "Yea. I've also smiled at you, and I've even said hello a couple of times." Baekhyun says with a smile too sweet to be fake, right?

 

WRONG! It's totally fake and Chanyeol feels gutted because Baekhyun is quick with his rejection. "You, Park Chanyeol, haven't so much as nodded in my direction. So thanks, but I'll pass."

 Just then, the elevator dings for his stop. As the doors open, he tries to walk away, but Chanyeol grabs hold of Baekhyun's wrist. "Hey, wait a minute-" but before he can finish, Baekhyun jerks away.

 Favor must not be on the smaller male's side, because he spills his coffee, which is still pretty damn hot by the way, all over his shirt.

 "Shit!" Chanyeol steps back, a look of horror on his face, as Baekhyun stands, dumbfounded.

When the taller male finally reacts- to do what, he doesn't know, Baekhyun stops him with a furious _don't!_ , before stomping out of the elevator.

 

____________________

 

"So how'd it go Romeo?" Sehun asks as Chanyeol plops down in his office chair. He isn't even surprised that Sehun made it there before him.

He runs his hands through his hair before settling his face into them. "I-illed-off-ee-on-is-irt."

 Sehun eyes his cousin warily. "What the hell did you just say?"

 "I said, I spilled coffee all over his shirt," Chanyeol breathes out. This time, Sehun out right cackles.

 "Geez hyung, he was cute. But enough to make you lose function of your limbs?"

Chanyeol would throw something at his younger cousin if he had anything near by. Instead, he settles for a half-hearted "shut up," before banging his head on his desk. How the hell is he going to fix this?

 

___________________

 

A week later, after much ~~stalking~~  not stalking-- it is perfectly normal for him to check up on employees in his father's company-- he figures out what Baekhyun does at the company, how long he has been there, and how he might be able to fix _the-incident-which-we-don't-speak-of_ , which is what Sehun, that brat, calls it around their friends. Which makes no sense seeing as how he brings it up every chance he gets to embarrass his hyung.

It brings Chanyeol to this moment-- the reason why he is standing outside of the twelfth floor elevator at exactly 8:45am waiting for the brunette, who had to be there at 9, to step off.

Chanyeol thought it would be kind of weird to show up at his work station, because yea, he knew exactly where that was located too, and no it's still not stalking!

 At 8:47, Baekhyun steps off the elevator, and immediately takes a step back, surprised to see Chanyeol, and sheilding his coffee.

 "What are you doing here?!" he hisses.

 "I, uh, I came to apologize."

 Baekhyun scoffs, because apologies won't bring back his favorite Coldplay shirt. His bottom lip wobbles at the memory before he takes in a deep breath and says to the taller, "Just leave me alone."

 "No, no, no! Wait, please!" Chanyeol steps in front of the small brunnette to keep him from walking away.

 "Haven't you learned a lesson?" Baekhyun asks. "You, and those god awful gangly limbs of yours, plus me, and coffee, don't mix. Now move."

He steps around Chanyeol, who takes another step back, keeping him from going anywhere. Baekhyun sighs. "What do you want with me?"

 "I really, just want to apologize. It was a mistake, honestly." Chanyeol says

 Baekhyun narrows his eyes at the tall male, who he has to admit is insanely attractive. But no matter, because his favorite Coldplay shirt is ruined.

"That was my favorite shirt ya know. And I had to wear that coffee all day!"

 "I assumed, and I'm sorry. Please just let me make it up to you," Chanyeol says. "Look! I even got you a gift."

 Baekhyun's eyes soften as Chanyeol pulls out a spill proof coffee cup. Baekhyun isn't sure if the warm feeling in his chest is because of the fact that Chanyeol bought it for him, and that he finds such a small gesture so sweet, or because of the smile the taller is wearing while trying to hand it over to him.

It  _is_ a very nice smile. Baekhyun mentally slaps himself for thinking so.

However, once Chanyeol pulls out a vintage style Coldplay t-shirt, not anything like the one he had, but super cool none the less, Baekhyun knows he's in trouble. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Chanyeol was completely captivated by Baekhyun's smile. That's how, for the next week, he finds himself stalking waiting outside the twelfth floor elvators to catch a glimpse of it.

He loves to watch the shorter attempt to hide his smile at the sight of him, the slight upturn of his lips giving him away even though he acts like he's annoyed by Chanyeol.

And today is no different. Baekhyun steps off the elevator and rolls his eyes while letting out a deep sigh.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asks the giant.

"I do," Chanyeol says with a cheeky grin.

"Then go there." But as Baekhyun pushes past Chanyeol to go to his work station, the taller male follows.

Baekhyun is wearing the Coldplay t-shirt Chanyeol gave him last week. The taller finds himself smiling. It looks good on him.

Baekhyun stops walking abruptly and Chanyeol runs into him. Thank goodness he's carrying the spill proof coffee cup as well.

Sighing for the nth time since Chanyeol started following him, Baekhyun turns to ask, "Is there a reason you're following me to my work station?"

"Same as it's been all week." Chanyeol answers.

Baekhyun eyes him before turning around to continue to his desk, throwing an emphatic "no" over his shoulder as he walks. But Chanyeol simply continues to follow.

As he sits in his chair and turns to his computer, Chanyeol sits on the corner of his desk.

"One thing you should know about me, is I'm very driven." the taller male says.

Baekhyun scoffs. "More like annoying."

"I can keep this up ya know. I don't ever really have to be at my desk for work to get done."

"Yes, but I do. And you being here is annoying me."

"You can always give me your phone number. That way I won't have to follow you around."

"I'm pretty sure this is some form of harrassment." Baekhyun sighs as he rubs his face with both of his hands,

"Let me take you out." Chanyeol says, comepletely earnest. "I still feel like I should be making this whole thing up to you."

Baekhyun turns to face the taller male. He weighs his choices. Let Chanyeol follow him around until he gets tired, which could be very tiring for Baekhyun. Or give the giant his phone number, which could be even more tiring for Baekhyun.

He could just quit his job, he thinks. Or just give the annoying giant one night.

It doesn't take long for him to decide on the latter. One night can't hurt, right? He just has to show up and act nice. Then afterwards, Chanyeol can never say his whole reason for following him around is a date. Chanyeol gets what he wants. Chanyeol leaves him alone. It's a win-win.

Sighing, he turns to the annoying male and says, "You know there are no bands playing this weekend. Well, none that I want to see."

"We can do whatever you want." he gets in return.

"Alright then." He turns and scribbles down an address. "Meet me here tonight, around 7?"

Chanyeol takes the paper, smile brighter than a 100 watt lightbulb. Baekhyun considers if he should start wearing sunglasses around him.

"I can definitely do that," he says. "Have a good day Mr. Byun." Chanyeol walks away while Baekhyun rolls his eyes, trying hard to keep the smile forming on his lips at bay.

 

____________________

 

When Chanyeol gets back to his office, he googles the address Baekhyun had given him, but nothing pops up. There are no reviews, no phone number, nothing.

He thinks it's rather odd and considers if Baekhyun is just stringing him along. But then he notes that the brunette seems too sweet for something like that, so he stops thinking about it.

If it turns out Baekhyun is just playing around, well he kind of deserves it.

There's a knock at his door, but before he can even answer, Sehun comes barging in.

"What's up Yeollie Pollie?"

"Ugh, I thought I told you not to call me that."

"What, it's cute." Sehun says.

"We aren't six anymore though. Anyways, what do you want?"

"Not much, just seeing how goes the stalking." Sehun chuckles.

"It's not stalking. I'm just not letting up."

Sehun sits on the corner of Chanyeol's desk. Chanyeol opens his mouth to speak but Sehun beats him to it.

"Before you tell me to get my bubble butt off your desk, have you ever thought that maybe he just doesn't like you, and that he really means it when he says you're annoying?"

Chanyeol scowls and pushes Sehun to the floor.

"No. Hey, do you know where this address is?"

Sehun gets up just to plop his ass back onto Chanyeol's desk. He takes a look at the address before answering no, then asking why.

"No reason," Chanyeol says. He doesn't even mention meeting Baekhyun, because if this is just a joke, he doesn't want to have to hear about it over and over again courtesy of the assholes he calls friends.

Instead, he sends Sehun on a frivolous errand to deliver papers to Luhan down in accounting.

The papers aren't particularly important. It's just that he knows Sehun has a huge crush on the guy, and that he won't actually deliver the papers for several hours, maybe even days, while he wastes time thinking about how to start a conversation with the doe eyed male.

He also knows that Sehun won't come around until he's done what Chanyeol has asked, thus sparing the latter a few hours of not having to look in his bratty cousin's face.

 

____________________

 

A few minutes past seven, Chanyeol finds himself standing outside of a place called the New Daisy.

The outside is dirty, and shady looking, and the place looks rather small. Chanyeol doesn't dispute that one might contract a number of different diseases by touching anything that might be inside. The fact that it is down a dark alley, stashed between a few other questionable looking buildings doesn't help.

Before he actually found the place, Chanyeol had stood on the main sidewalk for a good five minutes feeling sorry for himself, and more than a little upset that Baekhyun had indeed played him, before deciding to check down the tiny side street between two brightly lit buildings.

One definitely wouldn't know the place was there if no one had told you about it, and Chanyeol can't help but wonder how Baekhyun came across it.

After a few minutes of waiting, he starts to get a feeling in his gut that while the place is real, the meeting is not.

He eyes the building warily, torn between going home, and going inside just to see what the place actually is when he is tapped on the shoulder.

Jumping ten feet in the air, and letting out a very manly (but not really) shriek, he turns around to see small shoulders shaking with mirth as Baekhyun laughs his ass off.

"Wow Chanyeol," he manages to make out between fits of laughter.

Chanyeol is not amused and his face shows it, so Baekhyun does his best to calm down before stepping forward and opening the door to the building.

When Chanyeol doesn't make a move to follow, he turns and asks, "You coming big boy?"

There's a glint of mischeif in his eyes, and Chanyeol is sort of entraced by it, wondering what Baekhyun might have up his sleeve.

 _Maybe this place is some sort of sex shop_ , Chanyeol thinks as he makes the move to follow behind the smaller male.

 

Turns out, to Chanyeol's disappointment, the place is nothing more than a bar.

It's actually pretty nice on the inside, though. It has an open floor towards the front which leads to a stage. The back where they came in is where the bar is, and above that is balcony seating.

It almost looks like a small theater, and Chanyeol thinks it's pretty cool. How hadn't he known about this place?

They find a seat in one of the corners near the bar before Baekhyun is off to get drinks. Once he's back, Chanyeol is the first to speak.

"So they don't serve you in this place?" He asks, with a bit of disdain in his voice.

Baekhyun raises a brow, as if to challenge Chanyeol's comment."They do," he says, with a small smile, "but I know the bartender, I just wanted to say hi."

Chanyeol's mouth drops in a silent _oh_ before Bekhyun is speaking again. "I'm glad you found the place. It didn't occur to me until later that maybe you hadn't heard of it, not many people have. And they have lots of good locals that play here sometimes."

Really, how hadn't Chanyeol heard of this place? Pushing the thought aside, he asks the smaller, "So how did you find out about it?"

"Well my friend there, the bartender, he actually owns it."

"Does he make money." Chanyeol scoffs. It's not really a question. From the way the place looks on the outside, Chanyeol just assumes the answer is _no_.

Baekhyun nudges his arm with a reprimanding Chanyeol before answering that, _yes, he does quite well actually_.

They talk for awhile longer, which actually turn out to be an hour, before Chanyeol notices the bartender going up to the stage.

He tunes out what the guys is saying, opting to listen to Baekhyun.

"Oh!" the shorter male pipes up, "there's one more thing they do here."

As he finishes, Chanyeol thinks he hears his name being called. He looks towards the stage, ever so confused, before he feels Baekhyun pushing him out of the booth they're seated in.

"Go on," he says with a smile, "you're up first."

"First?!" Chanyeol asks. "First for what?!"

It's then that he notices the projector screen hanging on stage, and figures that not all the little black squares lining the bottom of the stage are all speakers. 

Karaoke.

"I can't go up there."

"But you have toooo!" Baekhyun whines.

And here is when Chanyeol realizes how much he must like this guy. If singing in public doesn't prove it, he doesn't know what will.

As he walks on stage, the bartender reaches out for a handshake. "I'm Jongin by the way. Pick whatever song you like, yea?"

With that, he is bounding off stage. Chanyeol watches as he heads over to talk with Baekhyun before heading back to the bar.

Chanyeol looks out at the people, some who have gathered at the front of the stage, probabaly waiting for a turn to sing, when his eyes land on Baekhyun, and the little fucker is smirking.

It's then that all shame leaves Chanyeol. Two can play this game.

 

Once the music starts, Baekhyun thinks he might know it, but can't quite place it.

It isn't until Chanyeol sings the first line, _Baaaaaaaaaaby I'm hot just like an oveeen, I need some lovin_ ', that Baekhyun realizes he's singing Sexual Healing.

And like Chanyeol had predicted, it has him blushing.

Once Chanyeol is done, he makes his way back to his seat. "So what'd you think?" He asks.

Baekhyun wouldn't dare admit that that song with Chanyeol's voice had him feeling... things...

"You were alright." He shrugs, as if he is unimpressed.

Chanyeol deflates a little bit, but when he notices how Baekhyun can hardly make eye contact with him, it has him jumping for joy on the inside.

 

After talking a little longer, and Chanyeol falling a little harder, he figures they should call it a night.

Although it's Friday, and only 10p.m, Chanyeol does have to be up early the next day. He promised his mom they would spend the day shopping, and the woman likes to get out at the crack of dawn. Well, not really, but early enough, which is too early for Chanyeol, and he needs to be there for breakfast anyway.

Outside of the bar, Chanyeol asks again for the small brunette's number. 

"What if you send me to another shady joint for our second date? This way I can get a hold of you and not be lost and shivering down some dark alleyway." He pouts at the end for good measure.

"Second date?" Baekhyun asks incredulously, but with smile on his face. "We never had a first."

"Then let me change that." Chanyeol says.

But Baekhyun simply answers, "I really can't do that."

When Chanyeol asks why, all Baekhyun can do is repeat that he just can't. 

But Chanyeol is understanding, or at least thinks he should be. They really didn't start off on a good foot, and Chanyeol basically hounded him to get a chance to see him outside of work. 

Maybe Baekhyun really isn't interested.

Still the taller asks, "Well can I give you my number?"

Baekhyun looks a little shocked, but he shakes his head yes. Chanyeol then has him wait while he runs inside and asks Jongin for a pen and paper.

He writes his number down with Jongin butting in asking, "For Baek?" Chanyeol nods and returns the pen with a thank you before running back outside.

He holds the paper out to Baekhyun, but when he reaches for it, Chanyeol pulls it back, clutching it to his chest.

"Okay, now, I'm trusting you with this." 

Baekhyun smiles and says okay. 

Chanyeol holds out the piece of paper again, but before Baekhyun can grab it, he repeats his previous action, this time saying, "Don't take advantage of it." 

Baekhyun huffs a more annoyed okay before snatching it from the giant's hands.

Chanyeol laughs, and Baekhyun returns his smile.

"You'll call?" Chanyeol asks. 

"I'll call," the small male promises.

 

And with that, they go their separate ways.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Jongdae!"

Baekhyun calls the name of his best friend as he walks into their shared apartment, which is really Jongdae's.

He's not surprised to see that said male is sitting in the middle of the living room putting together one of his gazillion pieces jigsaw puzzles.

"I need a drink." Baekhyun sighs.

"Sounds like you've already had one," his friend answers without even looking up.

"Ugh, I did, but now I need one to quell the fucking butterflies in my stomach." The brunette grimaces.

Jongdae scrunches his nose in confusion. "Butterflies? What?" He asks before finally looking up. "Baek, that makes no se-"

He stops short of finishing his sentence to narrow his eyes at his best friend. "Did you come home and change after work?"

"Umm, yea..."

"Did you have a date?"

"What?! No! I-it was a work thing...?"

"A work thing?" Jongdae deadpans. " You're wearing eyeliner."

Baekhyun groans as Jongdae rises from the floor to go make his friend a cup of tea.

"Kitchen, now," he says, and Baekhyun follows like a kicked puppy.

After warming the water and taking out two cups, along with two bags of peppermint tea, Jongdae takes a seat at the kitchen table across from his friend.

"So, if this wasn't a date, did you "'hang out'", he air quotes, "with someone?"

Baekhyun sighs. "You could say that."

Jongdae rolls his eyes knowing he'll get nothing more than evasive answers if he doesn't ask more specfic questions.

"And was this someone the same guy who has been stalking you at work?"

If Jongdae thinks Baekhyun is an idiot, he doesn't show it. There is nothing in his voice that suggests he thinks Baekhyun is doing anyting wrong.

"He isn't exactly stalking me," the latter answers exasperatedly.

"Then what do you call it?"

"I don't know. He just shows up at or near my desk, asks me out, I say no, then he does it all over again the next day." He shrugs.

"Right." Jongdae says. "So is this the same guy that's been stalking you at work or nah??"

"Oh my Gawd, Jongdae, yes, ok."

Jongdae snorts, "I knew you liked him."

He takes a sip of his tea as Baekhyun gapes like a fish trying to come up with something to say.

"When you came home with that Coldplay t-shirt, I knew you were in trouble." He smirks before taking another sip of his tea as Baekhyun's brain seems to finally catch up with his mouth.

"I don't like him... I can't."

"You can do whatever the hell you want-"

"Not really, I can't. We both know that."

Jongdae clicks his tongue before rising from the table. "What I know is that you've been here six months, and I could really give zero fucks about that other bullshit. And neither should you."

He moves to put his cup into the sink before walking out of the kitchen, leaving Baekhyun to mull over what he's said.

 

____________________

 

Chanyeol isn't even surprised when he gets home to find Sehun on his couch and watching bad variety shows while take out is spread across his coffee table.

He really should change where he hides the spare key.

 

Seeming to know what cousin is thinking, Sehun says, "IIt's okay, I have my own," smug grin in place.

Chanyeol just wants to punch him, but instead he sits next to his cousin and digs in to some black bean noodles, making sure to be extra disgusting as he eats. Sehun hates that.

"Gross!" His cousin yells as he gets up to go to the kitchen, and brings back a hand full of paper towels, showing them in Chanyeol's face.

"Eat properly, hyung," he says with a disgusted look on his face as he goes to put on his shoes left by the door.

He doesn't even say goodbye.

Chanyeol never fails to get Oh Sehun to leave on his own accord when he doesn't want him around. It's less guilt tripping that way.

 

____________________

 

Saturday goes by, but Baekhyun doesn't call or text. Chanyeol isn't too aware of the fact until he makes it home that evening. He'd been a bit preoccupied earlier in the day while spending time with his mom, who by the way, always seemed to know when something was different about her son.

"So you're over Kyungsoo?" She asks, tactless as ever. She never liked Kyungsoo anyway.

Chanyeol just smiles. He has come to expect such behavior from her.

"Yea, I think I am," he says with a smile.

"Well, I don't think this other guy would appreciate it if you weren't too sure."

Chanyeol isn't even surprised that his mom has caught on to the fact that something, or rather, someone, has put a little pep in his step.

While their personalities are comepletely different-- his mom being bold and outspoken, never afraid to say what she thinks, even if it isn't the best of situations to say such things, and Chanyeol acting more like his father-- a bit of a romantic, has a very logical mind, but sometimes lets his emotions get the best of him, they have always the closest and she has always been the one he turns to for anything concerning matters of the heart.

As they sit down to lunch, Chanyeol recalls for his mom how he met Byun Baekhyun. She doesn't hold back her laughter, and it sort of hurts Chanyeol's feelings. _Yah! how can you laugh at your own son so openly!?_

But he enjoys the smile on her face (he really is just a big mama's boy) and goes on to tell her about the not date they had the night before.

"Sounds like he likes you to me." She says.

"Mom, you think everyone likes me," Chanyeol retorts. "I'm still scarred by that incident my freshman year when you swore Amber was in love with me, and that's why she bullied me."

"That was an honest mistake, Channie."

"You even went to her parents about it! Turns out she really did just hate me. It was so embarrassing."

"The bullying stopped though," she says, sipping her mimosa to keep from laughing.

Chanyeol eyes her incredulously. The woman really is his biggest tormentor.

 

By the time Sunday evening rolls around, he has lost all hope of Baekhyun calling.

He tells himself that the smaller male is busy, that he will probably apologize at the office on Tuesday. Chanyeol smiles as he thinks of ways he can have Baekhyun make it up to him.

He also thinks about how bored he is.

Not wanting to hang out with Sehun just yet, he decides to make a trip to the shopping district (not that he didn't have enough of that with his mother the day before).

He ends up at his favorite video store; there are a few movies he could stand to watch. It was really a shame Baekhyun hadn't called. They could be doing this together.

 

As he is debating whether or not he should buy a new copy of Nosferatu: Phanton Der Nacht-- his copy is pretty wore out-- he looks up and across the store to see a familiar head of brown hair.

The guy is in the Disney section of the store, head down, seemingly engrossed in what he is looking at. Chanyeol stares, because there is no way Baekhyun is here, just a few feet away from him. And he is again reminded of the fact that the smaller didn't even call!

When the brunette looks up, he doesn't seem to notice the taller male, and Chanyeol is pushed into action.

As he makes his way over, Baekhyun finally sees him, and his eyes widen in surprise, because damn it! what are the chances.

He turns slightly to his left, hoping against hope that Chanyeol hadn't seen him. Again, favor is not on his side.

Chanyeol taps him on his shoulder, and Baekhyun practices his best, ohmygod-hi-what-are-you-doing-here?-even-though-I-saw-you-standing-over-there-and-I-was-secretly-trying-to-hide, face before turning around.

"Oh my god, hi Chanyeol," he says with fake enthusiasm. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't call." The taller man blurts out.

Baekhyun rubs the back of his neck, suddenly feeling guilty. "I was gonna call a little later tonight...?" _No he wasn't_. "It's been a long weekend." _It really hasn't been_. "I'm sorry." Okay, That part is true.

He wanted to call Chanyeol. He had thought so much about what Jongdae had said, but he couldn't bring himself to pick up the phone.

Luckily, Chanyeol seems to believe him, and goes on to explain that he had a busy weekend as well. Which isn't too much of a lie. Saturdays shopping with his mom are usually enough to justify his lazing around on Sunday. It's a two day event.

"Oh yea?" Baekhyun asks. "What'd you do?"

"Well I spent Saturday shopping with my mom-"

He stops mid sentence when he sees Baekhyun raising a quesioning brow.

"Please don't, I've been laughed at enough this weekend."

"No! I'm not laughing, I swear."

The fact that Baekhyun has to bring up a hand to cover his smile does nothing to make Chanyeol believe him.

"Seriously, it's sweet. I don't know a lot of mama's boys."

At that moment, the shop vendor comes by and tells Bakehyun that the Dance Dance Revolution machine is finally fixed. He really does come here way too often.

Baekhyun's eyes shimmer with glee and it's Chanyeol's turn to laugh.

Baekhyun turns to him, seemingly put out, and hits the taller's shoulder with his palm.

"What are you laghing at?" He asks.

"DDR? Really?"

Baekhyun places his hands on his hips, and Chanyeol can't help but notice how full and curvy they are, and how sexy Baekhyun looks despite the fact that he is wearing sweats and a hoodie.

"I can dance circles around you any day, you- you.. GIANT!"

Chanyeol's eyes grow a bit wide at what is supposed to be an insult, but then he laughs. He thinks he could learn to like it if it's coming out of Baekhyun's mouth because he looks so cute all flustered and indignant.

"Is that a challenge?"

Baekhyun doesn't even answer him, just strolls over to the DDR machine stashed in a corner of the store. Chanyeol laughs even harder when Baekhyun chooses the Spice Girls' Spice Up Your Life as the song they dance to.

 

The store is pretty empty, luckily for Chanyeol. He hasn't played Dance Dance Revolution since he and Sehun were teens. Knowing that here won't be a crowd around to watch what might possibly be an epic fail is comforting to him.

Surprisingly though, he hadn't forgotten as much as he thought. He is doing pretty well, but Bakehyun is definitely doing better.

Not one for losing, Chanyeol reaches over and pokes Baekhyun in his rib. He falters just a tiny bit and glares at the taller male.

So Chanyeol is cheater... Well two can play at that game.

Baekhyun reaches over and tugs on Chanyeol's leather jacket, which he promptly removes, still totally on point with the dance steps.

Baekhyun's counter-attack had no affect on him. He is kicking Baekhyun's ass, and the the shorter male can't have that.

He pushes Chanyeol just a tiny bit, and Chanyeol retaliates by ruffling his hair. Damn his short genes.

Baekhyun tries one last time to throw Chanyeol off balance, but this time, he uses a little too much force.

Chanyeol goes flying off of the machine, and into an Assasin's Creed video game display.

Baekhyun is torn between laughing and helping, but his tiny legs never stop moving. A string of praises leave the game as Baekhyun scores higher and he starts to cackle.

Chanyeol jumps up grabbing him off the game as well. Needless to say, they both lose.

They're both laughing, paying no mind to the fact that Baekhyun is still in Chanyeol's arms.

A store clerk comes by and throws his hands up, sarcasm evident in his voice as he says, "Ohhhh, don't worry. I'll pick those up" with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

The two laugh even louder as they make their way out of the store.

 

____________________

 

After the video store incident, they spend a few minutes walking and talking, while stopping at some of the shops along the way.

Everything is going well until Baekhyun gets a text, and his mood seems to change comepletely. He is quieter, and seems a little upset.

Chanyeol thinks it isn't his place to pry, but he asks what's wrong anyway. He hates seeing the beautiful male without a smile.

Hell, he would even take the scowls and eyerolls Baekhyun occasionally gives when the taller is bothering him at work over the somber look he is wearing now.

"Is everything alright?"

Baekhyun starts at the question. When he catches the concerned look in Chanyeol's eyes, an immense feeling of guilt washes over him.

"Yea," he whispers. "I'm good. But uh- I think I better get going, ya know... Work tomorrow and all." He says 

It's barely past 7pm, and they don't even have work tomorrow, but Chanyeol can see that something has changed, so he lets it go.

"Of course. Um, let me walk you to your car."

Baekhun stops in front of him, and puts a hand on his chest. "NO!" He says, a little louder than he intended. "I mean, um.. I'm ok. You don't have to."

"I insist though," Chanyeol says as he starts walking again. "Where did you park?"

"Chanyeol, it's fine really."

"I don't mind-"

"I can walk myself to my own damn car," is Baekhyun's curt response.

Chanyeol stops walking, eyes wide. He throws his hands up in mock surrender. "Wow, ok. I'm sorry."

Baekhyun feels like such an ass. He can't seem to do anything right. Chanyeol is just being nice.

"No, Chanyeol, I'm sorry." He reaches up to smooth the wrinkles in his own brow. When it doesn't seem to work, he sighs deeply. "It really has been a long weekend."

"Yea, of course." Chanyeol answers.

Baekhyun has too look away to keep the tears at bay. He also doesn't want to see the look of concern in Chanyeol's eyes.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, Chanyeol." The words barely make their way out of his mouth before he is chocking up a little.

Chanyeol moves forward to put a hand on his shoulder, but Baekhyun steps back a little.

"Tuesday." Chanyeol says weakly. "Tomorrow is a holiday."

"Right," Baekhyun answers. "Tuesday."

He finally looks up at Chanyeol and offers a soft goodnight before turning and walking away.

Chanyeol is more confused than ever. But he figures when Baekhyun wants to talk, they'll do that.

 

____________________

 

Baekhyun goes home that night to cry in the shower. It's fucked up how a simple text from someone can make him feel this way, just when he thinks he's over the whole thing.

 As amazing as Chanyeol is, he can't bring himself to allow this to happen. It's not that he doesn't want it. It's just bad timing.

 He does allow himself to call Chanyeol that night, number private of course. And only to apologize. 

Chanyeol of course accepts, and asks if Baekhyun is okay. 

After a bit of reassurance from the smaller male, Chanyeol allows him to get off of the phone. They both go to bed that night somewhat content.

 

____________________

 

The next day, Jongdae drags Baekhyun out for lunch and a butch of shopping.

Baekhyun is looking at cosmetics in the Lotte Department store when his best friend bounds over and shoves a box in his face.

 "No way!" Baekhyun screehes. They get a few stares and Baekhyun smiles apologetically, while Jongdae gives no fucks.

 "Dude you have to!" He says, a look of pure excitement in his eyes. "Sort of like a fresh start."

 "Not really, since I was born with it," Baekhyun retorts.

 Jongdae just looks at him expectantly. Baekhyun sighs and gives in. He can rarely ever say no to Jongdae.

 

Later that night, they're both holed up in Jondae's master bathroom when the doorbell rings.

Jongdae leaves Baekhyun alone to finish up while he goes to see who it is. Hopefully their take out is finally here. Seriously, the place is like fifteen minutes way.

 Jogndae opens the door, only to get the urge to slam it shut just as fast. Instead, he scoffs and rolls his eyes.

 "Well hello to you too, Jondae," the deep voice says.

 "Fuck off," he replies before turning around and calling Baekhyun's name to let him know it's someone for him.

 Baekhyun walks out of the bedroom, towel around his neck, and wet, freshly dyed black hair hanging in his eyes, only to scowl at the tall male currently standing in his living room.

 "What the fuck are you doing here?!" he asks incredulously.

The taller male simply smiles while eyeing Baekhyun up and down.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The two met Baekhyun's freshman year of college. It was at some year-end party thrown by a guy Jongdae knew. He attended reluctantly, complaining the whole way there about how awkward it would be because Jongdae was the only person he knew.

One hour later finds him sitting atop the kitchen counter alone, because that bastard-of-a-so-called-best-friend left him to go off with some other guy to "talk". He's on his third bottle of Blue Moon when someone comes up next to him and says, "That's a little unsanitary don't you think?"

And yea, he thinks, it probably is. But whomever threw the part has about fifty sweaty bodies writhing in his too small apartment. So Baekhyun thinks he could probably care less about his fully clothed ass on the kitchen counter.

He turns to tell the guy off, but the insult dies in his throat when he gets a glimpse of the guy's face. He realizes he's staring when the guy raises an eyebrow, making Baekhyun blush and look away. "I don't think the guy minds," he finally says.

"You're probably right," the stranger says. "Kai is pretty laid back."

Baekhyun turns back to the guy and gives a wry smile before turning his attention back to the crowd in the living room. There's a few minutes of silence between the two when someone else comes up and takes the guy's attention away. Baekhyun is getting a little uncomfortable and cobsiders leaving when-

"So what's a pretty little thing like you doing sitting in the kitchen alone?"

Baekhyun shoots him a look at lightening speed, eyes wide because,  _did this dude just call him pretty??_  It's not that Baekhyun doesn't appreciate the compliment. But, guys likes this don't talk to guys like him. So he doesn't know to take it.

He realizes he's staring again when the guy holds out a very  _huge_  hand, and says, "I'm Kris." Baekhyun takes his hand and he has to reel in his imagination about what those hands could do. "Baekhyun."

 

Fom that moment on, they were never what you'd call inseperable. In fact, Baekhyun hardly saw Kris at all; he was always either busy with classes, his friends, or interning at his dad's company. But when they did see each other, Kris always made sure Baekhyun didn't question his feelings by buying him the most expensive gifts, taking him out, and making love to him in his apartment or Baekhyun's dorm.

It wasn't long before Baekhyun was dressing differently, driving a fancy car, and escorting Kris to all the most exclusive parties. Baekhyun thought Kris was the most amazing thing to happen to him.

It's a shame he was so wrong.

 

 

\----------

 

 

"You dyed your hair," Kris says as he steps closer. "It looks good."

"You didn't answer my question."

He stops directly in front of Baekhyun, eyes drinking him up with a smirk on his face before saying, "I got a call from Kims Auto on Friday." A barely audible "fuck" escapes Baekhyun's mouth. "So you traded in my  _beautiful_  CL65 for a fucking Hyundai??"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "First of all, it was mine. And I can do whatever I want with what's mine. Secondly, yea I traded it in. Because I didn't need it anymore. In fact, I don't need anything from you anymore," he finishes with a glare.

"Come on Baek, don't be that way." Kris steps closer and puts an arm around Baekhyun's waist. Pulling the now raven haired male closer, he bends down and nuzzles his nose in Baekhyun's neck, taking in the scent of apples which the smaller male always seems to have.

"Damn I want you," Kris says, his voice low and sultry.

Jongdae takes in the scene from the couch in the living room, shaking his head at the fact that his best friend even let the creep get this close to him, especially after receiving a picture message of him with another guy just the day before.

After a few seconds, Baekhyun gains his composure, and much to Jongdae's pleasure, pushes the taller male away.

"You don't want me. You just wanna be able to say that you  _have_  me. Those are two different things." He takes a step back. "And besides, you seemed to be getting exactly what you wanted, from what I could see in the picture message I received last night." He takes another step back, assuring there's enough distance between them. "Yixing really needs to understand when he's sending a mass text."

"And what you  _need_  is to come home."

"You don't own me Kris-"

"I'm still your husband."

Baekhyun can't roll his eyes hard enough. And he feels like he could choke on the bullshit Kris is spitting as it pollutes the air in Jongdae's appartment. "Not for long," he finally says. "That pic from yesterday pretty much proves that I don't need you in my life." He shakes his head crossing his arms over his chest. Kris simply sighs and takes a step forward. It's like a bad game of chess, Jongdae thinks.

Pulling a piece of paper from his jacket and handing it to Baekhyun, Kris says, "It's a check to get the car back."

"I'm fine," Baekhyun bites out. "You should keep it. You could use it for a lawyer." And with that, he walks away to his bedroom, slamming the door in Kris' face, who was trailing behind him. When Baekhyun doesn't answer his knocks, Jongdae pops up behind him. "You can leave now."

 

 

\----------

 

 

The next day at work, Baekhyun gets off the elevator to empty space. Chanyeol isn't there waiting for him, and he gets this sinking feeling in his stomach, wondering if he finally gave up. When Chanyeol doesn't come around by lunch time, Baekhyun decides to take matters into his own hands.

Chanyeol looks up when he hears three knocs on his office door to see Baekhyun standing with food from the cafe downstairs. They stare at each other for a moment. It's baekhyun who breaks the silence.

"Hi."

"Hey," Chanyeol says. He has a smile in place, but it's not as beautiful, Baekhyun notes. He holds up the paper bag and raises a hopeful brow before asking- "Lunch?"

Chanyeol doesn't answer for a minute. Baekhyun can tell that he's thinking because he can see every emotions his thoughts elicite play across his face.

"Chanyeol?"

"Um," he drops his pen and rubs his face, "I'm sorry Baek. I have a lot of work to do. You know we missed a day."

"Y-yea, I know. Of course you're busy-"

"I'm sorry Baek-"

"No! he says with an emphatic shake of his head. "Hey. It's fine. No worries." He clears his throat before continuing. "Um, I gess I'll see you later.." And it's really more of a hopeful question. Chanyeol just hums, not giving a definite answer.

Baekhyun ends up eating lunch with Luhan in his office. He's complaining about how horrible his life is when there's a knock at Luhan's door.

"Hi Luhan. Uh, Chanyeol asked me to bring you these."

Baekhyun's heart skips a beat at the mention of the name, but he doesn't react.

"Hi Sehun." Luhan chirps. He is all smiles until Sehun hands over the stack. He peels off the post it attached, and holds it in the air. "You were supposed to bring me these Friday."

"Yea. I got busy. You know, very busy in the advertising department." He laughs, almost self deprecatingly.

Luhan sighs. "Oh Sehun, how long have we known each other?"

"Umm.. three years?" He says, almost as if he is unsure, but really, he's just confused.

"That's right, and in three years all you've done is stumble over words and excuses, and I'm sick of it!" Both Sehun's and Baekhyun's eyes widen because,  _what the hell?_

But Luhan pays no mind to either of them, opting to continue his rant. "Now you ask me out properly, or just stop coming around."

Sehun stands there gaping like a fish. Luhan crosses his arms as if challenging Sehun to defy him. The poor kid just walks away.

"What the hell was that?" Baekhyun asks as Luhan slides back into his chair.

" _That,_ " he says picking up his sanwhich, "was Oh Sehun. And he has been crushing on me for years."

"He looked more afraid of you than in love, Luhan."

"Yea, and I dont get it," he says with a mouth full. "I'd say yes if he just asked."

"Why don't you ask him?" Baekhyun deadpans. Luhan stops chewing and stares at his friend as if he's had an epiphany. "You know, I don't know. I guess that could work too." Baekhyun shakes his head and continues eating his lunch.

 

 

\----------

 

 

By the middle of the next week, lunch with Luhan becomes lunch alone, because Luhan's lunch hour has now become lunch with Sehun. It's sad and it depresses the fuck out of Bekhyun because he still hasn't seen, or heard from Chanyeol.

He's about to head to the cafe when there's a knock on his cubicle wall. Standing there with a lopsided smile and pleading eyes is Chanyeol. Again, Baekhyun is the first to break the silence.

"Chanyeol, what are you doing here?" And he hopes he doesn't sound rude, because he's honestly missed the giant.

"Hey," Chanyeol says while rubbing the back of his neck. "It's um.. Well first I'd like to apologize," he says. Baekhyun doesnt say anything, just nods his head in acceptance, so Chanyeol continues. "I didn't mean to stay away, ya now. I just, I thought I'd give you some space."

"Oh?"

"Yea. And then I started thinking, is the space for you, or was it for me and not knowing how to deal with someone who won't open up-"

"Chanyeol-"

"But then I realized," he cuts Baekhyun off, "that either way, it was a bad idea, that I was wrong. Because I honestly miss you."

Baekhyun smiles, but stays quiet for fear of interrupting him again. Chanyeol sighs, as if he's building pp his courage. And it's weird, because Baekhyun has neve seen him like this before.

"So, I came here to ask if you'd forgive me, and if so, could I take you to lunch?"

Baekhyun gets up from his chair, he's not even sure when he sat down. And without saying a word, hooks his arm with Chanyeol's, and leads him down to the cafe.

 

Over the next month or so, they have lunch almost everyday, sharing more about themselves. There are some days Chanyeol has to work through it, so he settles for being the third wheel on Luhan and Sehun's lunch dates. They seem to really be enjoying each other's company if the way they look at each other means anything.

 

 

\----------

 

 

It's another Friday that Baekhyun doesn't get to see Chanyeol. He's been out of the office all day on business meetings. Luckily, the day goes by pretty fast.

It's 4:50, and Baekhyun is at his desk, tidying up and getting ready to leave when he gets the shit scared out of him. Out of nowhere, Oh Sehun pops up with a vase filled with a dozen roses and baby's breath. Baekhyun looks a little freaked out, but Sehun tells him not to worry.

"These are from Chanyeol." He also hands over an envelope with Baekhyun's name written on it.

He thanks Sehun, who promptly leaves ecause he has a dinner date with Luhan. Before he does anything, he smells the roses with a smile on his face. He reads the card sitting on top of the flowers, inside a note written in chicken scratch. Chanyeol really does have the shittiest hand writing.

_Baekhyun, just say yes,_ is what's written with a small heart ending the message. Baekhyun furrows his eyesbrows.  _Say yes to what?_ he wonders.

Then he remembers the envelope. He opens it and a small gasp falls from his lips. Inside is one ticket to the musical, Singing In The Rain. He can only assume Chanyeol has the other. He remembers telling him about how it was his favorite, and that he was waiting for a time when he wouldn't pity himself for going alone to see it.

As he takes out the ticket to exam it, his eyes grow wide. It's a private balcony seat center stage. One of the best seats the theater has to offer. He quickly puts the ticket into his bag, grabs the vase, and hurries home to Jongdae.

 

 

\----------

 

 

"You have to go!" His best friend says. "Why the hell would you not?!"

"Jongdae these are the most expensive tickets he could have gotten! Why would he buy them??"

Jongdae stares at Baekhyun as if he's just asked the dumbest question in the world. "Um. I don't know. He's trying to make you happy?" The sarcasm is evident, and Baekhyun does not appreciate it.

"Look Baekhyun, you've got a rich, good looking guy chasing you, buying you 300,000 won tickets to the shittiest musical in Seoul, and putting up with your depressing ass in general. Lord knows how Kris did it for so long-"

"Hey-"

"I don't see what the problem is," he finishes with a roll of his eyes.

"-I put up with  _him!"_ And all he did was throw around money, as if that would make me happy, and cheat on me. I was nothing more than a trophy," he says sadly. "And I can't be with another guy like him."

Jongdae's eyes soften and he moves closer to his friend. "And you think that because Chanyeol has money he's gonna be the same way?"

"Isn't he?" Baekhyun asks, waving the ticket in the air. Jongdae stares at him hard, and then suddenly-

"Ow! Jongdae. Why the hell did you pinch me?"

"Because you're a fucking idiot! Baekhyun, he bought you that ticket because he knows you've been dying to go. Just because he got the most expensive tickets in the theater means nothing. He can't help that he can actually afford them."

"What you need to be focusing on is the fact that he's gonna watse his time by actually sitting through it with you. Kris would have never done that."

"I know." Baekhyun pouts.

"So it's settled! You're going. And you need to look hot doing it. Jongdae rises to his feet and pulls Baekhyun up with him. "We're going shopping!"

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos  
>  Will be back to check later :)

When Baekhyun arrives, Chanyeol is outside the theater waiting for him. The taller male is wearing black slacks, with a black button down shirt, and black tie. He looks amazing, and Baekhyun finds himself having to stop and catch his breath. He suddenly feels rather inadequate in his jeans and blue jacket. When Chanyeol turns and spots him, his face breaks out into the widest grin Baekhyun has ever seen.

"Hi, Chanyeol."

"Wow," he responded, "you look amazing." Baekhyun blushes. "I mean you always do but.. wow."

"Thanks Yeol," he says with a smile. "Um, shall we?" He asks, gesturing towards the theater.

"No wait!" Baekhyun starts at the sudden reaction, but Chanyeol doesn't seem to notice. "Before we go inside, I have to give you an ultimatum."

Baekhyun's heart drops at the term used, confused, and scared at what it could mean. But then Chanyeol pulls out his phone and realization dawns on Baekhyun.

"I need you to FINALLY give me your number.. or all of this.." Chanyeol wildy gestures to his entire being.. "is off limits."

"Chanyeol-" 

"No no no! The cookies stay in the jar." He's looking at Baekhyun expantantly and all the smaller male can do is break out into the loudest laugh Chanyeol thinks he's gotten out of him yet.

"Are you serious, Chanyeol?"

His confidence falters. Maybe the terms aren't that agreeable. He clears his throat before saying, "Um... yes?"

Baekhyun continues to laugh. "How are you this good looking, but so lame?" he says as he takes Chanyeol's phone and finally, FINALLY, adds his number. No more private calls. No more wating for Baekhyun to contact him, or waiting to see him at work. Chanyeol is estatic and it shows by the face splitting smile he's wearing.

After retrieving his phone, he closes the distance between them and says, "I'm glad you finally trust me. And now that that's out of the way..." He places his hands on Baekhyun's hips and stares into his eyes, "I really need to kiss you right now."

Baekhyun stares back and says the only thing he can think of. "Needing to and wanting to are two different things Park Chanyeol."

It comes out barely above a whisper. But Chanyeol smiles anyway because it wasn't a no. He leans down and presses his lips to Baekhyun's. It's soft and warm, and Baekhyun can feel all the patience and respect Chanyeol has for him. He doesn't press further and he doesn't try to invade Baekhyun's mouth with his tongue. It's just a press of the lips, but it's the best kiss Baekhyun has ever experienced.

When Chanyeol pulls away, Baekhyun's eyes are still closed, and his lips are still puckered. Chanyeol smiles and takes his hand. "Let's go inside," he says.

 

 

\----------

 

 

Baekhyun is giddy when they finally walk out of the theater.

"Chanyeol! That was a amazing. Kyuhyun's vocals were godly. And Sunny, she looked amazing! Did you see her?!"

"I saw her Baek," Chanyeol says with a small laugh.

Baekhyun can't even find the words to express how much this date meant to him. Jongdae was right. Kris might have spent all kinds of money on him, but he never would have even thought of getting him something like this, something he truly wanted. And he damn sure wouldn't have sat through it with him.

Standing on the steps of the theater, Baekhyun looks up to Chanyeol, searching for the words to say. When Chanyeol raises a hand to Baekhyun's cheek, he just settles for, "I had a really great time, Chanyeol. I.. I really don't know.. I mean those tickets costs.."

"Hey, it's ok. You're worth it."

Baekhyun closes his eyes and relishes in the feeling of Chanyeol running his thumb over the apple of his cheek. "Thank you," he whispers, too overcome with emotion to speak any louder.

When he opens his eyes, Chanyeol is staring at him with a hint of a smile on his face, and total adoration in his eyes. They're about to share another kiss when the sky suddenly opens up with no morecy. Rain starts pouring down and within seconds they're both drenched, and Baekhyun is on the verge of a breakdown because his eyeliner probably looks like shit. Chanyeol grabs his hand again, always taking control, and drags him down the street, and inside a convenience store.

"Holy crap that was unexpected."

"I know!" Baekhyun yells covering his face, "this is liquid and it's not even water proof!" He sulks.

Chanyeol guffaws as he pulls Baekhyun's hands away. His eyeliner is a little bit smeard but Chanyeol doesn't mind. "You still look presentable," he tells him. "Wait right here. I'm gonna get an umbrella."

After paying and stepping back outside to stand under the awning, Chanyeol says to Baekhyun, "Lets get you home, yea? Where'd you park?"

"The parking deck down the street but um..." Baekhyun trails off not wanting to meet Chanyeol's eyes.

"Is it okay this time?" He asks.

"Yea! It's fine. But um.. Well Jongdae, my roommate, he said that if I come home tonight he was gonna.... burnmysnsdcollection." He mumbles the last part.

"What?" Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun sighs. "He said he'd burn my Girls Generation collection ok!"

"Girls Generation?" Chanyeol says, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea. You know.. my cds.. posters.. stardium cards.." He clears his throat. "Dvds." He trails off. He refuses to meet Chanyeol's eyes. He just knows he's losing cool points by admitting this.

But Chanyeol just chuckles and says, "Byun Baek, you are full of surprises." He then opens up the oversized umbella and they start their trek to the parking deck.

"So.. why doesn't he want you home? And where were you gonna stay?"

Baekhyun doesn't answer the first question. There was no way he would admit that Jongdae kicked him out for the night, threatening that he better get laid, or sleep on the street. "I was just gonna show up at Jongin's place. Im sure he'd let me stay."

"Jongin?" Chanyeol asks incredulously. "The bartender?"

"And my friend," Baekhyun corrects.

"Right." There's a few seconds of silence. "I don't think I like him much." The smaller male looks up. "You don't know him Chanyeol."

"No, but I've seen him, and I don't look like that," he answers while scowling.

Baekhyun eyes him before smiling. "Oh my God, are you jealous?" He teases. And Chanyeol doesn't even try to deny it, bobbing his head at a steady pace. "A little bit, yes," he says.

They're in the elevator on their way to their respective decks. Chanyeol hits the button for four, Baekhyun hits 6.

"So where do you suggest I stay?"

Chanyeol stays silent for a minute, but then suddenly gets tbe courage to say what he's thinking.

"Um.. you could always stay at my place," he says in a voice less confident than he wanted it to be.

To be honest, Baekhyun doesn't even need to consider the offer because he knows what his answer will be. He doesn't even look at the taller male as the elevator stops at four, and he walks out throwing an "okay" over his shoulder. Chanyeol trails behind like a lost puppy thanking God for heated leather seats.

 

 

\----------

 

 

When they reach Chanyeol's apartment, Baekhyun isn't even surprised by how huge it is. Chanyeol leaves him standing by the door as he disappears down a hall. When he comes back he has an arm full of clothes.

"These will be huge on you, but it's better than what you have on."

Baekhyun takes the clothes and mumbles a thanks as Chanyeol leads him to the bathroom. "You can change in here. Shower if you want. Everything is in there. I'm gonna shower in the master." Beakhyun nods in understanding, and then Chanyeol is off.

 

 

\----------

 

 

When Baekhyun emerges from the shower, Chanyeol's too big t-shirt and sweats hanging off of him, he finds the latter sitting on the couch answering e-mails on his laptop.

"What's up with the Dora shower curtain?" He asks.

Chanyeol jumps a little. He hadn't heard Baekhyun come out of the bathroom. "I have a sister.." he says, "she has a daughter.. I have a niece. She likes to come see me sometimes." Baekhyun nods his head in understanding. "She's never actually used the shower, but I know she likes it hanging there."

Baekhyun takes a seat next to him as he puts away his laptop in the drawer of the table beside the couch.

"Are you hungry? Or thirsty? I'm sorry we didn't get to have dinner. The rain kind of threw me off. I should have chosen a different day with a later showing."

"Chanyeol tonight was perfect. Seriously don't apologize."

"Ok." He says with a smile. "Well I've got frozen pizza. I don't know if you like that. But it's in the oven already."

"Frozen pizza sounds great. But um...it doesn't smell too good?"

"Huh?" Chanyeol takes a minute to process what Baekhyun has said. And then- "OH SHIT!" He runs into the kitchen and opens the oven to a perfectly burned pepperoni pizza.

"We can always just get take out," Baekhyun laughs behind him.

 

 

\----------

 

 

Three hours later finds them full of properly cooked and ordered out pizza, and finishing one of Chanyeol's favorite movies.

"I can't believe you didn't like it," the taller male pouts.

"And I can't believe you did. It was so unrealistic! They couldn't even afford corn syrup for the blood, Chanyeol. This was just a eeally bad version of Carrie. We should have just watched that."

While Chanyeol is impressed and pretty excited that Baekhyun knows the mentioned movie, and appears to like it, he cant let the older get away with dissing one of his films, even if less impressive.

"Okay you need to leave. I cannot date someone who doesn't get the obvious awesomeness of B-Rated horror films."

Baekhyun sits with his mouth agape, totally shocked at how fast the situation changed. He is torn between feeling rejected, and punching Chanyeol in the dick, when Chanyeol reaches up and pinches his cheek. 

"I'm just kidding, Baek," he laughs. "You should have seen your face."

And with that, Baekhyun attacks. He launches himself on top of Chanyeol, pushing him down onto the couch, and tries to strangle him. They're both laughing, but the atmosphere completely changes when Chanyeol eyes him intently, quietly taking in every inch of his face.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Baekhyun can feel his ears start to heat up, and he's also aware of how intimate their position is. So he moves back to his spot on the couch and laughs awkwardly before saying, "Of all the things you've said to me, I don't believe that's been one of them."

Chanyeol sits up and moves closer. "Well it's true," he says, still not taking his eyes off the male in front of him. "No matter what you do you're always so unbelieveably gorgeous."

He then leans forward and kisses Baekhyun. The smaller male moves closer and Chanyeol's oversized t-shirt slips off his shoulder, baring milky skin. Chanyeol begins to plant kisses across his jaw and down his neck. Baekhyun shudders and bit and Chanyeol smirks, but on the inside, he's giddy that he can make the object of his affection feel this way.

"Even that night in the video store- you were in a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie- I could tell you hadn't even bothered with your hair, or putting on eye liner.." Chanyeol kisses the spot between Baekhyun's shoulder and neck before pulling back and continuing. "And I still couldn't help but think how easily you take my breath away."

Baekhyun covers his left cheek with his hand. It is so terribly hot, and he hopes his whole face isn't flushed red, showing how embarrassed he is at the moment.

"I think my favorite thing about you is your smile," the taller goes on, "and how your eyes turn into these cute little crescents when it's real. That's how I know you're having a good day. Or that you're happy."

In the few seconds that Chanyeol is speaking, Baekhyun tells himself that it's okay to want this, to want Chanyeol. To want someone who notices the little things, someone who makes him feel beautiful both inside and out. Someone who sees him as more than arm candy. He tells himself it's okay to be happy, even if just for tonight.

With these thoughts, Baekhyun finds himself back on top of Chanyeol, but this time stradling him, legs on each side of his thighs. This time, it's Baekhyun who is pressing his lips against the other's. The kisses are insistent, and passionate, and so full of lust that Chanyeol can't help but groan and melt into it.

He places his hands on Baekhyun's hips and squeezes hard. So hard that he knows there might be bruises tomorrow. But the thought of marking Baekhyun makes him squeeze that much harder.

After a few more kisses Baekhyun pulls away and asks, "Can we go to your room?"

"Yes please," Chanyeol answers. It's breathless and needy and Baekhyun smiles, chest blooming with pride that he- Byun Baekhyun- can make such a man feel this way.

He giggles as Chanyeol grips his thighs and stands. Baekhyun locks his legs tight around the taller male's waist and continues to place kisses on his neck and adam's apple.

Once in the bedroom, he places Baekhyun gently on his bed. The latter watches as Chanyeol removes his shirt, taking in the expanse of his chest and toned arms, and the way his stomach muscles flex with every breath he takes. Baekhyun reaches out to run one of his hands down Chanyeol's abs, while the other wraps around his hip pulling him closer.

Looking up to the shirtless male through his eye lashes, he places a kiss on his stomach before removing his own shirt and sliding, in what he hopes is a seductive manner, up the bed.

Chanyeol fucks him slow and hard into the mattress. When he isn't kissing the smaller male, he is whispering low and close to his ear how beautiful he is, how amazing he feels- so tight and warm around him- and how he takes Chanyeol's dick so well, like nothing he's ever felt before.

Baekhyun simply clings to Chanyeol, letting him control his pliant body. And when Chanyeol rolls them over and growls ride me, low and dirty, Baekhyun is too consumed with pleasure to be embarrassed.

He lifts himself once, twice, before rolling his hips. Chanyeol grabs a hold of them and squeezes harder than he did before.

As Baekhyun continues to bounce, Chanyeol begins to lift and thrust into him, abusing his prostate. And it feels so damn good that Baekhyun comes untouched on both his, and Chanyeol's stomachs.

The latter smiles up at the spent male before flipping their positions once more. He now has Baekhyun on all fours as he slides into his now sensitive hole agonizingly slow. Baekhyun lets out a loud moan and it makes Chanyeol fuck him even harder.

It only takes a few short thrust before Chanyeol comes harder than he ever has, squeezing Baekhyun's ass as he rides out his orgasm.

After disposing of the condom, he lies down beside the smaller male, wrapping him in his arms. Baekhyun curls into him, and Chanyeol smiles, because this feels so right. He kisses Baehyun's forehead, and the two exchange goodnights and sweet dreams before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 

 

\----------

 

 

The next day, Baekhyun has a horrible headache, probably from the stuffy nose. And the incessant coughing just makes it that much worse. He also has an overwhelming sense of guilt as he sits in a bed that doesn't belong to him, eyeing the half naked man bringing him tea.

"How are you feeling?" Chanyeol asks him.

"I'm okay. Chanyeol honestly, you don't have to take care of me." As if on cue, he goes into a coughing fit. Chanyeol sits the tea on the table and sits beside him on the bed.

"I don't mind Baek." He presses a gentle kiss to his lips, and Baekhyun reels back, smacking Chanyeol on the arm and chastising him for risking getting sick as well. Chanyeol simply smiles and chastises Baekhyun for not resting properly.

"You can go back to sleep if you want," he says. And Baekhyun attempts to do so, lying on his side and closing his eyes. Chanyeol lies behind him, placing soft kisses on his arm.

As his breathing evens out, he feels Chanyeol shift closer, and say, "I'm glad I met you Baek. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

The guilt increases ten fold. But instead of answering, he pulls Chanyeol closer, and pretends to be asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

As the day goes on, Baekhyun doesn't get any better. Chanyeol offers to keep him at his apartment and take care of him, but Baekhyun doesn't want to be a bother. He's already been there all day.

He does, however, at least agree to let Chanyeol drive him home instead of back to his car at the parking deck, because according to him, he shouldn't be driving home in such a state. Baekhyun suspects it's just an excuse to spend more time with him, and it makes him feel all fluffy inside. He's sure Jongdae will take him to get his car when he's better.

Chanyeol holds his hand the whole drive to his apartment, and Baekhyun can't help but smile. He had felt guilty about sleeping with Chanyeol, but waking up to the taller male's breath on his neck and arm around his waist for a second time had felt good.

When they arrive, Chanyeol walks him to his door, and they stand there for a few seconds, looking at each other. Baekhyun is still wearing Chanyeol's too big bottoms and t-shirt. He has bags under his eyes and he's paler than usual. Chanyeol just wants to grab him up and take him back to his apartment and take care of him.  _For the rest of his life_ he adds as an after thought.

Instead he settles for hugging the smaller male and telling him to take care of himself. "I'll call you later to make sure you're okay," he says. He wants to kiss Baekhyun so badly, but he knows he'll just get hit and pushed away, so he hugs him once more, placing a kiss on his forehead. Baekhyun sighs into the embrace, a smile on his face as he pushes away any feelings of this being a bad thing. Chanyeol is good for him and he thinks, once this is all over with Kris, he definitely wants it to stay that way.

Chanyeol walks away with one last wave. As Baekhyun stands and watches him go, the front door opens and Jongdae snatches him inside.

"As much as this place costs, you would think the walls weren't so thin," he smirks. He takes in Baekhyun's appearance. But instead of noticing his dark eyes, and slightly puffy face, he notices the clothes he's wearing. "Wow, giving it up on the first date huh?"

"Technically, it's our second," Baekhyun croaks out. "And you're the one who wouldn't let me come home." He glares at his friend, and it's then that Jongdae notices, he doesn't look so good.

"Baek, what the hell happened to you?" He asks as he follows Baekhyun to the kitchen. He's rummaging through cabinets looking for cough syrup, and not the non-drowsy kind becaue his ass needs to sleep.

"We got caught in the rain last night and I guess I got sick."

"Caught in the rain after watching Singing In The Rain. How ironic," Jongdae cackles. But he's still a really great friend, Baekhyun thinks, because as he's being an ass, he's making his friend more hot tea to soothe his throat.

As they drink, he tells Jongdae all about his date, and it has the younger male beaming because, "that's so fucking cute". He has his moments.

Afterwards, Baekhyun goes to his room, and promptly passes out for some much needed rest. It's not that he didn't get any at Chanyeol's, but for as bad as he feels, it wasn't enough.

Chanyeol does call that night, and Baekhyun assures him that he's ok. He's been resting, and Jongdae is taking really good care of him. Chanyeol pouts a little, not that Baekhyun can see, because that should be him.

 

 

\----------

 

 

When Baekhyun doesn't show up for work Monday and Tuesday, Chanyeol doesn't think too much of it. He knows it can take days for a cold to pass. When he doesn't show up by Wednesday, he calls and texts the smaller male constantly throughout the day to make sure he's doing alright.

By Thursday, Chanyeol is done taking Baekhyun's excuses of  _I'm fine,_ and  _Jongdae is taking care of me,_ and decides to go check on him.

On his way over, he stops at the local market and buys soup and vitamin packs for the smaller male.

He also thinks about the night they spent together, and the one thing that stands out is how he admitted to Baekhyun how he happy he was to have met him, and how Baekhyun hadn't said anything back. He's been wanting to talk to him about it all week, to make sure he didn't freak him out.

When he arrives, he's greeted by who he assumes is Baekhyun's roommate. After exchanging pleasantries, Jongdae excuses himself to go and tell Baekhyun that he has a visitor. When he comes out, Chanyeol is relieved to see that he's healthy, although he still looks a bit under the weather.

"Chanyeol, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd surprise you," the taller male says. "Also I was worried, so I stopped and got you some soup, and vitamin packs, you know," he rubs his neck sheepishly, "in case you weren't feeling any better."

He hands over the bag, but Jongdae swoops in and takes it. "I'll put these things up. Give you guys some privacy," he says as he walks into the kitchen.

"You don't look contagious anymore." Chanyeol says as he takes a step closer.

"I don't think I am," Baekhyun says with a smile as he reaches out for the taller's hands.

"Good." And with that, Chanyeol leans down to kiss him. He hadn't realized how much he missed it, how much he enjoys it, until he feels Chanyeol's lips on his. He smiles into the kiss and slides his arms around Chanyeol's waist, pulling him into a hug, and finally admitting, "I missed you."

Chanyeol smiles and whispers into his hair, "I missed you too."

Jondae gags in the kitchen.

They're all startled by a knock on the door. Jongdae runs to it saying how this is the last time he's ordering from the-place-that-shant-be-named, and lamenting the fact that they can't get a delivery on time even once.

He opens the door, and slams it back just as quickly. The other two males eye him suspiciously, and he laughs almost hysterically. "Wrong apartment. He said he had the wrong apartment," he rushes out, back thrown against the door as if that will keep what's on the other side out.

"I don't think you gave them much time to say anything," Baekhyun teases. He then notices the look of horror on his best friend's face. "Jongdae, what's wrong?"

"Baek, I-" but he is interrupted by a loud knock, and an even louder, "Baekhyun I know you're in there!"

Chanyeol turns to him swiftly as Baekhyun's blood turns cold in his veins. He looks at Chanyeol, and the tears are already pooling at the corner of his eyes, "Chanyeol," he grabs the taller's hands, "no matter what happens, please," he chockes out, "please don't give up on me."

"Baek, baby what are you talking about?" And it really was just a slip up that Chanyeol called him that. But the tears fall anyway, because it's the first time Chanyeol has called him something other than his name and it makes his heart both shatter and swell at the same time. "Just, please trust me okay?"

"Yea.. of course I trust you." Chanyeol says with a smile, and with that, Jongdae opens the door.

 

 

\--------

 One week Later

 

"You're having me transferred?" Baekhyun yells as he steps into Chanyeol's office, closing the door behind him.

Chanyeol looks up from the papers he's been pouring himself into since arriving back to work. "I'm not doing anything," he says, voice as even as possible. "It's HR."

"Bullshit!" Baekhyun spits back. "You can do whatever the hell you want in this company, and I know you're doing this. Don't lie to me."

"That's asking a bit much coming from you don't you think?" Baekhyun looks offended and Chanyeol almost feels bad.  _Almost._  "So what am I supposed to do? Look at you everyday as if none of this happened? Come on Baek, be smarter than the situation."

"You be bigger than the situation, Chanyeol! And for the record, I never lied to you."

Chanyeol scoffs, "You're fucking married for Christ's sake. And you didn't tell me."

"That's because there's nothing to tell!"

"Bullshit!"

"Chanyeol, I want to explan, I  _can_  explain. But you won't talk to me. You won't even listen to my side of the story. You disappeared for a fucking week. What even is that?!"

Chanyeol says nothing, and Baekhyun's heart breaks all over again. "You said you wouldn't give up on me," he whispers.

"I poured my heart out to you!" Chanyeol yells in response, and Baekhyun's heart leaps into his throat not only at the sound of his booming voice, but also at the thought of the lunch they had, when Chanyeol told him all about Kyungsoo.

"You knew all I wanted was honesty. You knew what he did to me and how I felt aftwerwards. And you still didn't tell me the truth. Why?"

"Chanyeol..."

"You still let me make love to you. You let me.."  _fall in love with you,_ he wants to say. But the words die in his throat. "You were everything I never knew I wanted. And you knew you couldn't be mine," he says instead.

"Were?" Baekhyun asks.

"This is just best for the both of us, okay. I dont... I don't wanna deal with this."

Baekhyun laughs. "You don't wanna deal with it? I didn't know you were this childish."

"And I didn't know you were a liar and a manipulator." Chanyeol says. He regrets the words before they even finish dripping off of his tongue because the look on Baekhyun's face hurts him much more than the secrets he kept.

"Screw you, Park Chanyeol," he says, tears spilling down his face.

Chanyeol answers with a click of his tongue, before saying, "You already did that, twice,"  in repsonse to the night they slept together and the fact that Baekhyun is fucking married. He doesn't know if he'll ever be able to get over this. But it doesn't matter, because Baekhyun is already stomping his way out of his office, and no doubt, out of his life.

 

 

\----------

 

One Month Later

 

 

The tall, lean body above him has Baekhyun writhing in pleasure. And the pleasure is real, not some fantasy like the ones his mind has cooked up over the past few weeks.

They're impossibly close, and the feel of the the taller's stomach gliding against Baekhyun's wet, with precum cock, has him clinging even closer.

"You're so tight. Feels so good," he whispers in Baekhyun's ear.

Although he's moaning in pleasure, Baekhyun is on auto pilot, eyes squeezed shut. He doesn't think he can bare to look at the male above him, both the pleausre and feeling in his heart too much to bare.

"Fuck, I missed this," he growls low and deep.  And when he hits the smaller's his prostate,  Baekhyun sighs and moans his name.

"Harder." Baekhyun begs. And  _he_  complies.

Baekhyun is close. So close. But it isn't the feeling of the head of the taller's cock hitting his prostate that gets him there. 

It's open mouthed kisses and searing hands on his hips, and burnt pepperoni pizza for God's sake.

Baekhyun lets out a moan that sounds almost like a sob. 

Or maybe it is.

Because when he comes, although it's Kris' name on his lips, it's Chanyeol's in his heart. 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

 

 

End

 


End file.
